Thief Ball
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Soul Silver AU. Ethan is a beginning trainer, with a vision of equality in his region. But what happen's when N gives him the ultimate trump card; a ball that can take Pokemon away from trainers? Chaos? Equality? Or a life changing event that will shake the world?


**A/N: Welcome back. So, it has been about a year and a half since I tried, well, anything in this Archive. But rest assured; those monsters have long since passed. Now, to look to the future, like X and Y. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Thief Ball: Friends; Old and New**

My story is that of a humble trainer, with an Eevee, who I have nicknamed Vee. My life was pretty normal, before things turned to sh*t. Pardon my language. Even at age 10, the world around us has changed me mentally. But, it wasn't always like this. Allow me to back up, to when this all began, before the Thief Ball, was created.

**00000000**

First, the basics. My name is Ethan, and I was born in New Bark Town. My mom shares a bed with me, since there's only one bed in the house and my dad was nowhere to be found. Yeah, great family I have, don't I?

The day this began was on the day of my 10th birthday, which, by custom, forces me to go across the country to become a Pokémon trainer. And to be honest, spending nights in forests filled with things that could kill me didn't appeal to me when I was younger. But I digress.

I awoke that morning, hoping for a normal day. What I got, was the old toodeloo from my mom as she forced me out the door, giving me a messenger bag, some weird phone, and I.D. as she did so. I sighed, walking next door to Doc. Elm's home/lab.

I entered, walking up to the good doctor. "So, Doc, I understand take one of these balls, throw it and a Pokémon pops out?" I asked. He nodded, handing me one of them. I threw it, it hit a wall, it opened, and nothing else happened. Elm stood there, mouth agape. "It's an empty Doc."

"B-But that can't be right." Elm stammered, throwing the other two. And sure enough, the others gave similar results. "Curious." He turned to me. "Well, I don't have a Starting Pokémon to give you at the moment. You'll have to come back later." After that, he forced me back outside. Literally. I sighed, walking into the woods west of the town.

**00000000**

I always liked walking through the forest, even when I was younger. The creatures were friendly, often either seeing me as no harm or actually being friendly. Good times.

Anyways, I entered the forest, and the same Hoohoot greeted me, as it flew in and perched itself on my shoulder. "Hey old friend." I said, giving it a pat on the head. "Anything new?" It gave what I assume was a nod, leading to me to a small pasture. A single Eevee lay there, asleep. It was a beautiful sight really. But then I noticed a small twinkle of a PokeBall in the shadows. Hoothoot took notice of it, flying in front of the PokeBall before it could hit the Evolutionary mystery, taking the hit.

"No!" I screamed, as the ball gave a final click. At that point the heartless trainer arose from the bushes, claiming his prize. "You heartless something!" I screamed as he picked up the ball. Needless to say, my vocabulary was a lot cleaner back then. _A lot_ cleaner. "That was my friend!"

"Great, another hippie." The boy responded, in all his blue striped shirtness. "It's too late now. He belongs to me now." I couldn't believe the guy; talking about a childhood friend as if it was, property.

"Pokémon deserve to be free, choosing to represent a trainer if he or she wants to." I replied. He shot me a look.

"Then prove it. I challenge you to battle!" He yelled. By now the Eevee was awake, and had saw everything go down. I could see the rage on its face, angry with this, monster, as I was.

"Do you want to help me beat this guy?" I asked it. It gave a small nod, the rage never leaving its face. "For what you've done, you will pay!"

The butt threw out Hoothoot, as Eevee took the field. I could see the pain in Hoothoot's eyes, trying to resist what was to ensue. "Eevee, please use Attract." I said, and it complied, sending pink hearts towards Hoothoot, the owl's Pokémon's eyes turning to pink hearts . "Now, for tackle." My new friend delivered a barrage of attacks, going at Hoothoot headfirst, the poor soul not even defending it.

Hoothoot was weakened after that barrage of attacks, barely able to stand. "The joke's on you!" The boy yelled. "There's no way to reclaim your precious so-called friend!"

"So says you!" A voice yelled, throwing a light blue ball at the poor weakened Hoothoot, catching him in one movement. The boy ran off soon after.

"Thank you, whoever you are." I said, as a man with green hair descended from a tree nearby.

"Hello there." He said. "My name is N. And I do believe this is yours." N handed me the light blue ball. I quickly took it and released the poor Hoothoot. He decided to perch itself on my shoulder, with Eevee on my other.

"I wish for the freedom of these wonderful creatures, wanting them to follow of their own free will. Not because they are in a cage."

"And to help you with that goal, I have a gift for you." N said, giving me about 5 of those light blue balls. "They are called Thief Balls, meant to strip an undeserving person of their Pokémon." I gave a bow and N ascended the tree. "I hope to meet you again." HE disappeared in a blast of heat. I grinned.

"It's time for a new generation in the land of Johto." I said quietly, walking to my destiny, but that was still a while away. "And if I have to hurt a few Pokémon for the greater good, it must happen."

**A/N: Well, this is my stopping point for now. Leave a comment on how you feel about how Pokémon are treated in any media. Also, you can have a say. Tell me how you want this story to go next, and your decision may be the next chapter. See ya. **


End file.
